Merome Is A Go
by D6T6
Summary: This is the return and agents are coming from the past. Two lovers caught in the crossfire
1. Chapter 1

"This is Jerome and this is Mitch." Mitch says to me and the viewers. While he is talking about his Survival Games. I though of the fans of #Merome."This was boring to me but, not the viewers. They thought that Mitch was going to kiss me or something."It's time for Survival Games!" Mitch says. So after the game I was about to say bye to the viewers but Mitch kissed me and the video when out."What happened Mitch?" I asked."I wanted to kiss you badly for the fans and for me." Mitch responded. After a few days have passed the fans are going crazy on Twitter. "Was this your goal?" I said to Mitch."For you to be my boyfriend." Mitch said, so I kissed same week I can see Mitch kissing me on the web. Fan girls were screaming to me and Mitch "KISS!" So I did and it gotten louder. Once we got home Mitch took off my shirt and his shirt and we fell asleep on the bed and he said to me "Merome is happening today and forever."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitch so we lie here together." I said. He his so tired after the stream and kissing me, what a in the morning I got up and felt groggy and it felt painful,I guess I will take advice from Lawrence."Morning new boyfriend" Mitch he looks hot even when he gets out of bed with his shirt off,with his six pack."So what are we doing today instead of avoiding fan girls?"Mitch said. "Here is a drink for you, I got it from Lawrence last evening." I said."Thanks."So we are now in the bathroom Mitch is taking a shower and I'm getting ready to stream on Youtube. "Can you give me the soap?" Mitch said. I blushed and gotten the soap and Mitch grabbed my arm to pull me in for a kiss. I'm getting wet then I took my wet clothes off and he pressed his mouth to my neck and he suck on it.I did not know what to do but go with he said "Bend over". I blushed and did it and I felt his cock inside me it was painful and nice to he remembered that the stream is going to start in five minutes. After that "session" We made it to the camera then pressed start.

"This is Mitch and my new boyfriend, don't judge"Mitch said."So if you were here last time I kissed ASFJeome" Mitch said. In the comment section #Merome was every wear."I guess it is time for gift time" Mitch said with is romantic voice. "Gift Time" I said with inquiry. Then Mitch gave me a flash drive that looked like Lawrence's green Lexar. It had data and their is was a slide show. All I saw was pictures of Mitch and I to the point of the kiss and I heard is "Jerome I loved you since I met you".Then I realized the viewers can see it is and the comment section went "AWW that is cute and #MEROME". "Thanks for watching it and good bye" We both said. Then we kissed again. I thought I heard some one in the background "You can come out now Lawrence" Mitch said. "I knew this would happen to you guys and I'm a ninja and Dj now"Lawrence said. "This is nice" I said. Lawrence is ninja and Dj. "Do you make or play Dubstep" I said. "Yes I do" he said. A smoke bomb went off. I did not see Lawrence. Mitch kissed me again and I liked it. "When I'm kissing you, my senses came alive and this is love" I said. Then we took our shirts off,went to bed and we said "Good Night."

Ashley POV

"Jerome he is mine"


	3. Flash Backs of My past

So I wake up in Mitch's arms. "Morning babe," he says with his sexy voice. Man I fell so groggy this morning and lazy today. "Lawrence told me that you and I can burn off 144 calories per half an hour while we do a session." I said to Mitch. He smiled and said "Well do you want a session now?""No," I he let go of me and I got up and walk to the bathroom to get ready for a video. While in the bathroom I had flashback about my first hunger games. "Great job Lawrence!' I said."Back to the present," Mitch says and I blink twice and looked in the mirror and seen how ugly I looked. "So what did you see?' Mitch says. "I saw young Lawrence winning a game," I said. Mitch left for some I put my face in water and I looked better with my hair wet and Lawrence was standing right on my left being a ninja as he was in the past.

Lawrence POV

So I heard that Jerome had a flash back when he came to my house for Minecraft game play. I fazed out and heard me in the past saying to my self "Time to being a plan for a youtube channel and a catch phrase." I came back to the present and talked to Jerome about my flashback and his flashback"So this means that you and I have something happening,right?" I said."So what are you guys talking about?"Mitch says and I thought to my self that he is jealous of me talking to Jerome in the bathroom."Nothing that needs your comment." I said."Just cold" Jerome sats. He walked of to our recording room and a hour has pasted since he been he came out with a smile that said I really hiding something. So after he left I went to see his computer history and saw a ring site and I though that Mitch is going to say "Will you marry me?"Then I saw a Black Diamond with a price of 2,999.99 and I thought how is he going to get that cash from then it hit me youtube profit.

Mitch POV

So I see Lawrence figured it out I getting a Black Diamond for was 12:00 pm and time pasted by fast. Everything went black."Lawrence are you going to come to my house next time?" He did not answer to my question so I walked off think that he was think what might happen if that happens. I got home and no one is here to greet me. So I dash up to my room when I saw that I have 2,000 subscribers. Then I fainted."Mitch are you ok?" Lawrence says. I woke up on my couch with Jerome crying his eyes out next to Lawrence.I can feel his drop lets of tears. " I has a flash back." I said.


	4. Ashley Attacks?

Mitch POV

So after I had that flashback of the my past I thought that I was in a realm were life was quite strange. So I stood up and I felt like I a had a dart to the pack of my neck."Mitch hold still this might hurt bit," Jerome says. Then he pulled something out of my neck and it felt like hell just came out of my neck."It's a green dart that says I am coming to you future husband," said Jerome. Then I knew it was Ashley's dart and I looked at my watch and looked at the time and it is 4:00 pm. That is when I was to stream on Youtube. So I ran to the recording room and my I see Ashley's head and said."Lawrence can you come here they are intruders in the house."

Lawrence POV

I ran as fast as can with my sword and I saw Ashley in Mtich's recording chair and I ran toward the chair and saw Ashley."Well have is your day Lawrence?" Then I pushed the chair out the window and Ashley was on the ground and I said "Mitch get out of here ,now!" So he ran down stairs then I jumped out the broken window and I landed safely. Then I heard a reload on a gun and I knew it was close by. So I saw Ashley pull a SMG I see Mitch looking at me with I had a RPG on my waist and it was heavy. Then I through a smoke bomb to Ashley's face To have time to jump ten feet in the air to shoot my RPG. I jumped and shot my RPG to her face and It exploded and I just realized that was a clone of her. Then the boom came in "BOOM!"

Mitch POV

Wow Lawrence is a bad ass with his secretly placed RPG on is back of his waist. Man he his hot with that RPG. "Lawrence I am surprised that you had one in the house with out me noticing," I said then I said I thought you had a sword with a tonfa handle. " I do and I did not take it out because it is still under conditioning.""Do you have a name for it?" I said I did not get a answer from him.


	5. The Aftermath

Lawrence POV

So after that attack from Ashley I looked around the area to see if she is gone and she is,for now that I could taste the bitter cold air and feel it making me blood colder and I told him"Get in the house now it is cold out hear!" So he ran into the house to warm up and I have a bad feeling about this weather. I ran after Mitch so he can close the door as soon I got in."That was fun," I said with my conscience telling me to stop."Were is my boyfriend!" Mitch says with extreme volume."I don't know but I need to go look for my computer;" I said. "I'm here and why is there a big black spot in the driveway?" Jerome says. Mitch took his shirt off while not noticing his boyfriend was here. I signaled that Mitch is here with my body he walked to Mitch and tapped him on the shoulder and said " I'm hear and safe," Then Mitch turned around and realized that his man is home and his shirt is I walked away to write my fan fiction on Roxan. Then while I was walking backwards I see Jerome's shirt says "I'm a ninja and a boss" and Mitch hugging Jerome with his six pack showing and I took a picture of it and save it to my wall paper on my computer.

Jerome POV

I just came from a cold storm and I see my boyfriend with his shirt off and he hugged me and it was tight. Then he let go of I went to Mitch's recording room to post a new video on my day and ask questions about my fans day and Merome. "Hello people of the world and Merome fans. So how was your day and what did you do and I don't want to know about the "sessions" that you have I just want to know about your day." I see on the screen Mitch is making a face that says I know I am here Jerome and my fans like my six pack. "So do you want to know more Merome news and Minecraft news. First I'm Mitch's and the sever I'm going to join a Hunger Games with my boyfriend, Mitch," I said. 15 minutes later."See you guys later and Merome is happening!" I said. It is 9:00 pm and I'm very tired. So I get up and move my bones to the right I take me shirt off and carry it to Mitch's room and I see he his asleep and I through my shirt to the ground and take me pants of and leave the underpants on. Then I jumped on the bed and woke him up and I said"So do you love Merome?""Yes, I do and go to bed," he said. So he turn on his put his arm around me and said"I will do anything to keep you in my arms." That was so romantic for him to say to me and mean I fell asleep and I was thinking that I was a angle with a shout gun. Is that crazy?

Lawrence POV

So I waited for them to go to sleep so that I can perfect my blade. Dang I'am a boss and a bad ass with a RPG and a sword with a tonfa handle and I love Stony. Not just Merome. Then I tested my blade on a piece of iron and gold and it cuts through it like butter and I think I should call it Overheat. The reason why I named it Overheat is it heats over 2 million degree like today's plasma cutters. " I got them," I heard and a draw of a blade.


	6. A Rematch with Ashley?

Lawrence POV

Then I hear a scream of two people so I followed the source to Mitch's and Jerome's bedroom and they are gone with out a trace but, I sense the present of a evil person." Well Lawrence do you think you can win in this medium size room," Ashley says with Jerome and Mitch tied up back to back behind her. I hope the did not fell much pain with their shirts off."Begin!" Ashley says with that evil look. I see now a sixteen inch sword. Origin, made in Japan, good thing I got Overheat. So I turned on my blade and let the heat process begin."Mitch tell me if this room feels hot?" The reason why I asked him that question was that me sword gives off heat because I can't invent something to keep the heat stored. I put the tonfa handle in my right hand as Ashley was about to strike with her left. I run to her with me with my arms held back so that I can get power to swing. "Clash!" goes my slowly heating up sword with Ashley's iron sword which is weak compared to my sword."You are so powerful!" Ashley says. As I jump out of the range of Ashley's sword. I feel the air getting to the correct heat level to fully release the power of Overheat.

As I land like a boss I feel really hot so I put the sword down to take my shirt of with the six pack I got to offer. I see Jerome's eyes looking at them. Then I pick my sword up" It's hot!" Mitch screams. Then Ashley looks at Mitch with a stare of death and he looks like he just been killed. So I burst into rage then I hear"Kanetsu," which means over heat in Japanese. I feel hot as a clash again with my overheat and Ashley's sword. Guess what happens. The sword melted into liquid iron."I have you now!" I say while slicing the Overheat to her face which cause instant death for Ashley."Oh came on I just shot one clone with my RPG thinking that it was the really Ashley but it was a clone so that another one came up than I slice that face off!" I say with rage of ten thousand supernovas.

Then I untied Mitch and Jerome from the ropes with a clone with it's sensors cut off I think and with a heated room filled with death and hot metal."So did you install a gas that can put this out and get this clone out of here?" Mitch says with his funny voice. I guess he can resist the look."Well what am I going to tell the fans?" Jerome says. Mitch and I did not give an answer to that. "So this will cost a lot to repair with the heat damage and melting iron on the carpet," Jerome says as I cool down the weapon."Does the heat levels of this room feel good?"I ask Mitch and Jerome."Well with a cover of iron paste I can fix this for free." I say. Well they will be sleeping on the sofa with great pillows I bought.


	7. Welcome Agent

Jerome POV

As I wake up in Mitch's arms he holds me tightly.I think that Lawrence's weapon is really dangerous and costly to make it, it had to be worth one billion something. If he is so rich why does he live with us? This makes no sense to me at all. I feel Mitch's arms move along my chest it make me fell "nice". I forgot I fell asleep on Mitch's chest and this coach is nice and is 10:00 am central time zone. As I look on my apple watch."Jerome no!" Mitch says loudly. He lets me go and I fall down from Mitch's manly chest onto the hardwood floor."'Oww that really hurts Mitch!" I say with pain. "I am so sorry did I hurt you?" Mitch says."Well no.." "Hey love birds of Minecraft!" Lawrence interrupts with great timing. "Get up Mitch and you to Jerome" Lawrence says. "Alright" Mitch and I say.

Lawrence POV

Well after the R rated sequence in the living room. The battle with Ashley was "hot" as some say it. They room were Mitch and Jerome sleep is ready but I won't let them in yet due to "details" I did to the room. "Drop the bass" goes my ringtone with a amazing bass drop. I pick it up from my packet out of my Z-tech phone."Welcome Agent Z" someone said."Don't call me by Agent z call me Lawrence"I the phone hangs up.

Mitch POV

Well as I usually do I put on my Bajan hoodie as I call them. Leaving the six pack in full view for the fan girls to scream at and I notice Jerome blushing when he saw me in my hoodie with my pants on"Am I in heaven?" Jerome ask. "Nope, your here with your boyfriend and our hero" I guess he is day dreaming about my six pack. No one can resist but Lawrence I think he is straight but he is keeping a secret that he likes someone. I can tell."knock knock goes the front door" Lawrence rushes to it like he is expecting something. Then I hear a slam then he walks away. So I walk to the door I open it and see a hunk with great looking eyes,six pack and skin color is like mine and he has a green shirt same color everything."I'm hear to see Lawrence" he says with his sexy voice. "Lawrence someone is hear to see you " I say. So he sees him and walks away."Come on in sit on the couch" I say with a calm voice. Lawrence comes back and says"Nice to see you Jax." Lawrence says with his stern voice. "Hi" Jaxs says with his hot face."Who is this?" Jerome says."My friend" he says and I know he is lying.

Lawrence POV

He is back, dang it I though he went Rome to see his friends.I was planning to give a gem for his birthday but he knows that password to my files he will know. I walk into my room and locked it so that no one can get I have to get this gem for I go to me favorite sight (something not even known by my friends). I order it and it will be here in seven days. So today is July 16 2015."Lawrence,Jax wants to talk to you" Mitch says. So I got to the door with Mitch's odd smile one my right and Jax with his hot smile. I pull him into my room and lock it so that Mitch can't know that I am Agent Z." Jax what are you doing here, I thought that you were in Rome with friend" I say in a panick. Then he kisses my on the lips to shut me up. I blush and I run out my room with my face with red spots on it."What did you do to Lawrence?" Mitch asked."I kissed him on the lips" he says.

Jerome POV

So today I seen Lawrence blush when he ran out his room I think it has to do with Jax."Wait Lawrence were are you going ?" I ask when was going to the door." To train with Overheat " he replied with a smile." I got a sword of my own I keep it hidden in the door way" I said I meet you there" I said.I can't wait to train with Lawrence.

Lawrence POV Flashback/ Headache

So after I won the match I went to hug Mitch then a man took Mitch and kidnapped him."What is happening to me I remember how I became Agent Z" My head hurts so badly as I was walking to the training ground. I faint,once I was falling I heard Jerome's I did I stopped falling." Take me to the training ground please Jerome" I I faint.


	8. Dark vs Light

Mitch POV

I am here sitting with Jax talking about why Lawrence is blushing and ran off and I ignored it so much that I said"Well I have to get to my Youtube channel to upload a video on Minecraft because I haven't uploaded in will make up this talk never". Good thing that he did not ask about his Lawrence's fanfiction even if he did I would not respond.I run to the recording room and lock the door from the outside because I know that I was not uploading today because I am taking a break for a week.I pull up the computer file Code Name RWBY and transfer it onto Lawrence's Lexar so that I could protect the RWBY when I was taking the drive out of the computer I heard"Mitch and Jerome need to defeat a darkness that has been broken from its chains so long ago" A odd voice said."He had to battle this for five whole years" The voice also said.I guess that was the reason why he wanted to befriend us in the first place.

Jerome POV

Lawrence just fainted and we are at the training I put him on the bed for resting so that we could fight each other.I got a text message from Mitch"Lawrence's flash drive has a told me that we need to face Lawrence in the future to keep the darkness in check" I respond "What darkness?" I texted him"The darkness that Lawrence was fighting for five years since seventh grade"He texted."He is resting now at the training ground" I text Mitch."Well I will be there in a half hour to find out how strong he is in two on one fight"

I feel a dark presents in the room at the time."Well I have to give it to and Mitch are strong but not as strong as the darkness that I unlocked in him" Jax said."Jax what are you doing here" I said."I wanted to do this because he was writing stuff about me" Jax said.I want even ask what he was writing.I guess that the past does come back to bite in unknown amounts but can be predicted.


	9. The 2 v 1 fight

Jerome POV

So he did come here for Lawrence."Well to get to Lawrence you have to go through me first" Jax nodded."I won't fight you yet until Mitch comes here" I just stood looking at him with so much rage and killing motives. So I took a breath to calm myself."Jerome why is Jax looking at you like you did something wrong" Mitch asked."Well Mitch, you and Jerome have been friends with Lawrence for along time" Jax said,"Yeah I remember when we met at Area 51 after my short training session with a clone of my was still amazing since it has not been published to the public" Mitch knows we are going to fight him sometime soon.I also brought a bad that Lawrence's keeps in case of some thing like this."Mitch I got Lawrence's tonfas!" Mitch knows what to do next. Mitch brings out the same battle gloves that I used to fight with that robot.

Mitch POV

Jax just stood in his location.I remember that if someone is standing like that the fighting style is to redirect and cause he could be the way that he used to fight.I first charge in letting Jerome quickly making the next move for us.I was missing all my punches he is just to quick for I made an opening on my last strike so that he will move to the right.I see Jerome coming in at speeds I did not know that he could do at the was striking Jax with such speed that he could not evade for Jerome was attacking the front with Lawrence's tonfa I got in the mix so I attack from the behind so that we could put him in a problem.

I felt a pain in my stomach and realized Jax to a strike at me stomach to stop half of the turned around and was evading Jerome's attacks and put Jerome off balance and kick him in the stomach to stop him."You bastard,I thought that we thought we were stronger than you and still are" The pain hurts so much and I can't think about what Jerome is thinking since he is on par with my pain level. Lawrence is still trying to wake up but he is still in that state.

Jax POv

Those guys are weaker than they were at Area 51. Still I gotten stronger from fighting with the same technology that was used in Aera 51 but with an upgrade.


	10. The Dream

Lawrence POV

Wow I hear Mitch and Jerome getting rekt by Jaxson.I guess they need me now,time to wake up body.I am getting up and Jaxson is using a weapon and Jerome is doing what he does best,which is make openings for the man."You guys woke me up from my nap!"I said with my head stopped hurtin."You guys need to move out the way for the show is about to begin," they're surprised that I said and Jerome walks to the chairs in the back of the room and Mitch is resting on Jerome's are both sleeping."Jaxson just take out the whip" I woke my self with that.I took out my Tonfas and his whip is green my favorite color."GO!" Jaxson whips his whip to my left.I ran forward to get a strike in.I ducked and he swings that at my I jumped,I am at least three meters closer than I was.I jumped and said"Wow you have improved on weapon choice" he gets pissed as I expected him then the swinging gets faster so I get faster.I think that his speed just increased by four.

Jerome POV

Wow Lawrence is getting closer to Jaxson every two to three dogdes.I also forgot that Jaxson gets mad about every little thing in his combat great I am falling am I?This place is just odd to me it seems that,"Things in your mind make you see something that is going to happen" I turn around and I see a man in a black suit."Where am I?" I asked."Well you are in a dream state.I am sure that you know what dreaming is"He is breaking the laws of everything here.I need to wake up.

Lawrence POV

"You are child's play"Jaxson said."Child's play, you just got kicked in the face by me!"I think that he is just a person that taunts instead of fights."Time to Say Goodbye!"He just pulled a button.I thrown a shiled grenade at Mitch and Jerome's feet so that they both will be shielded from the explosion.I put my tonfas in front of my face to cover it from the explosion,I hope.I realized he is a clone."BOOM!"Time slows down as the shock wave flies my back.I see Mitch and Jerome's grenade takes the energy as the orange flames take over.I need to call the team to pick us up.I feel the hard wood ground as I fall to it.I can't feel my weapons in hand."I.. need to get to the"I faint.I feel some one pick me up."I got you" she my head I hear an army of clones at a battle ground in a high school.


	11. Odin Shots Into Battle

Jerome POV

Well I am sleeping now and I am dreaming of this guy in a black suit."Well take out your weapons" I was trying to remember the weapon I used."Well if you don't remember follow me." A hallway that looks like the high school I went to."Come on time to get your new weapon!" He started walking down the hallway so I followed was warping through that day that i took the test."So how about dual daggers?" He asked."Well great martial art skills to even take on Mitch and Lawrence with battle gloves?" I nodded yes.I am feeling like I am getting power from a out burst in energy."You know will wake up with this power in a location that you don't know about."He is starting to fade so I thought I was waking up.I feel a warm bed under me."You have finale woken up Jerome" Lawrence I feel a pair of gauntlets on my right side.

Lawrence POV

Well that dream did happen to all of us."Well I got Overheat back with a cool know I dual wield it when I want to." Jerome's eyes twinkle like stars."Cool!" Mitch is waking up soon."Well last time I seen you was at the training it exploded." Jerome is itching to try out the new weapon I can tell."Lets take this out side" I said."Jerome I hope that weapon says something about you."

? POV

Well those guys I saved have a great talent for I feel a love tension between Mitch and Jerome.I will stay here with Mitch until he wakes up.I wonder if they are getting the wedding cake that they might want.

Mitch POV

"Jerome do you think that we could dance?"He nodded dream stuff is crazy,first I went to sleep then I am here in this dream about to dance with Jerome."Ready?" I nod in pleasure of doing this.I started by dancing like I am in the club or something."I see you have a new style of dancing."Jerome started dancing with his hips moving in a girlish motion.I dance while moving to him like I was dancing to is dancing in the same way.I reach my left hand out so that Jerome can grab spins me close and dips me.I blushed.I started to glow and a voice spoke to me."Mitch your weapon is a War Hammer!"Everything went black and I could not see Jerome at the time.I see my War Hammer.I dashed to grab it and it had my user name but it only had two letters."BC" It is awesome!

I open my eyes to see a man in a green jacket that looks like Lawrence but is not him."Seems like you are friends are outside training."His eyes for a few seconds went to green to dark brown in an instant.I see a War Hammer.I get out of my bed and rush to get it.I ran to the outside to see Jerome huffing and puffing and Lawrence is taking it easy on him."Ok you guys I am sure that you guys had enough"Jerome sees me and hugs reminds me of standing up for Jerome when he was being pushed around in high school.

? POV

Well the weapons I gave them really talks to them 's gauntlets says that he has been bullied in the past for a long time. Mitch's War Hammer says that Mitch has the upper hand and has lots of friends to back him 's tonfa blades says that he is great at defense but when ready he is just a unstoppable force.I now see the relationship between the Mitch and Jerome.I need to fight along side Lawrence one out the window seeing this and I see three other people walking towards the of then gives off a dirty vibe.

Lawrence POV

The dude that came to the explosion is running to us."Three people with dirty vibes are in the back bring weapons." Well he is freaking out."Uh what is your name?I asked."Well it is Odin."I thought about his name for a bit."Odin do you have a weapon?"He nodded to say he dose have one."Ok Odin and I will approach them and say hello if we have rest of you will watch from a distance ok." I I ran around the building and Odin followed and it was the trio that we had fight with in the past."You know them?" Odin looks at me with concern because he can see the anger in my eyes."Hi Jaxson,Richard and Robert."Come on out we know them."Let me take them on! I know what weapons they use.A Whip,Shotgun and Robert changed his weapon to a sniper rifle"Wow he knows about them."Odin pulls out two pistols and he point at them with a happy glare in his eyes."Well you can take it from here." I back away from him and I here a reload weapons are kind of the same of pistol I used in the past.I am sure that they will take the heat up a bit with him in time.


	12. Return to Normal

Jerome POV

As Lawrence and the rest of them battle Mitch and I were talking about how it was before all of this started."I thought that everyone knows that Lawrence is the best out of the group I think that we should leave this up to him. Since he can take on armies and stuff." Mitch is getting ideas on this subject," Well do you remember before all this start to happen,even before the streaming began?" I remember the old days that we had a mini version of Team Crafted but since the government started to surround us Mitch and I start to be more distant with them."Well since we don't need to fight this war that we know about. It seems like Lawrence and Odin got this figured out." I heard an explosion near us,"Mitch get down!" As I see parts of scrap start to fly Mitch hops on me on instinct and he landed on my chest. For that moment he starts to pick himself up and he looks at me. "Your eyes still glow like when we first met" He turned into a tomato.

As he picks himself up and stands back up he helps me up with his very hot hands. "You're a bit hot," That did not phase him at all, infact he likes his hot hands. "The job is done!" Lawrence calls from a far. He has a few scratches from the battle and he is bleeding from them."Well how is the cuople so far?" He wants to know everything about this."Well we have though about this and say that we don't want to fight anymore," He went blank and came back to reality for a few minutes."Fine,but I will finish this but you guys won't know when" He did not want us gone but he knew this was going to happen anytime soon. "You can keep the weapons. Since they are not owned by the government or anyone else but you!"

Mitch start to fire up with glee."Where is the things you fought?" He put his hand on the back of his head."Well, I took them apart and got one of its heads I am going to melt."Well you could take anything you want that is not mine, but you can still live in our house. But I won't be in their as much for a period of time," Well I am surprised that he took it that well,"Would this be our final goodbye then?" He wanted to say no but he need to tell the truth."Well yes I need to find the people who did this, you will still see me just rarely in the house really" I start to cry. "You don't need to cry about me leaving. You still have Mitch ok?" He put his hand on my shoulders. He started to cry to but not like me he dropped five years before he stopped."Goodbye you guys, I will miss both of you!" He walked to the house to let us walk back to our house but the traveling only took five hours, no problem.

As we walk into the house we see what we always seen but with no Lawrence to say hi or anything. I see a note on the TV. "What is it?" Mitch asked me."Well it is a note is from Lawrence. He would be the only one that would do this," he smiled and took the note and it said.

"Well I will be in the shadows for now. I will make appearance once in awhile. You guys can come back if you want to but I advise by the time you guys return you would of missed a lot of stuff. The bond that you guys have is stronger than me and that is saying something. I know that you guys worry about me but you guys got each other and my flash drive that I left for you guys. For know you guys have your own liberation and choices to make. Who knows you guys might make a combat school or something. From the shadows your Dubstep Ninja Lawrence"

That brung tears to my eyes but I needed to get back to the youtube life and make the shippers ship. One day Teamcrafted will be reformed but not today.


End file.
